Problem: Simplify the expression. $(-4x+2)(3x-5)$
Explanation: First distribute the ${-4x+2}$ onto the ${3x}$ and ${-5}$ $ = {3x}({-4x+2}) + {-5}({-4x+2})$ Then distribute the ${3x}.$ $ = ({3x} \times {-4x}) + ({3x} \times {2}) + {-5}({-4x+2})$ $ = -12x^{2} + 6x + {-5}({-4x+2})$ Then distribute the ${-5}$ $ = -12x^{2} + 6x + ({-5} \times {-4x}) + ({-5} \times {2})$ $ = -12x^{2} + 6x + 20x - 10$ Finally, combine the $x$ terms. $ = -12x^{2} + 26x - 10$